comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Drake (Earth-120986)
History Bobby Drake was born in the heart of a Colorado family who always lived in the coldest conditions. Bobby always loved the snow, which pushed him further into chasing his goal of becoming a sports athlete, focusing on snowboarding. The Iceman During his late teens and adult years, he honed his skills as a snowboarder winning competition after competition with perfect and uncanny ability to score the hardest of tricks yet molding himself with the snow. Most of his friends and fellow competitors believed that Bobby was "becoming one with the Ice and Snow" effectively giving him the nickname of "Iceman" amongst his peers. Powers Emerge During an appearance at the Winter X-Games, held in his hometown of Aspen, Colorado, Bobby went into an overdrive mode jumping from the "Widowmaker", one of the most dangerous mountains for a snowboarder to handle, but for Bobby it was an easy challenge. However, the adrenaline rush made Bobby's body to transform into solid Ice, truly becoming one with the snow and ice, even pulling some tricks never seen before thanks to his powers. Once he crossed the finish line, Iceman was a little upset that everyone was silent and not celebrating, until he saw himself in the giant screen mounted at the area, seeing himself as solid ice. He mentally manages to regain his human look and goes back to his cabin, trying to shake the situation off his head and just enjoy the rest of the competition. Disqualification Once Bobby's power display went public, he got disqualified from the X-Games and expunged from all his medals, including his past years medals, assuming that he used his powers all this time and kept them hidden, something Bobby has firmly denied. This also damaged his image outside the sports industry, losing all the sponsors he had and all the contracts he earned. Fuming about this situation, he bursts into full ice-form damaging his cabin, which attracted the attention of other athletes who were angry at him for "damaging the snowboarding industry". Joining the X-Men After a series of incidents, Bobby moves his family to Canada, choosing to stay and give one last shot to fix his already damaged image, that is until he is intercepted by a group form by, according to him, "a dude with red sunglasses, a hot redhead rocker chick, one giant blue dog and a bald dude," who wanted to talk to him. He acted hostile towards them, except to Jean who was being flirted by him, but she felt a little bit repelled by his remarks. Xavier convinces to let him hear them out and Henry explains that Bobby is a mutant, just like them. Xavier invites Bobby to join their group but Bobby replies that he'll only accept if they fix his image on the snowboarding community. Xavier agrees, although says that he can't guarantee anything. Powers and Abilities Powers *''Thermokinesis:'' Iceman is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating Iceman's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Iceman can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Iceman can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Iceman has shown that his power to generate cold is so great, that he was able to stop a fusion core explosion which in layman's terms is a massive nuclear explosion. :As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. When Iceman first began to completely lower his body temperature, this covering took on a more snow-like appearance. But as he learned to increase the severity of his coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body, and immediately reforms. (Hence, there is a cracking sound when Iceman, covered with ice, moves.) Through practice, Iceman has learned to control the intensity of his coldness, and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. *''Thermal Vision:'' The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around him. *''Cryokinesis:'' Iceman can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. :Iceman is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, Iceman is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Iceman although has shown that he is not limited to creating constructs and can fly on his own with his control over moisture. :Iceman's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. *''Organic-Ice Form:'' Ability to not only cover his body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Iceman is now actually translucent in his ice form. Iceman is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it become shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form, and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to his body. It is currently unknown if Bobby would be considered immortal. :Due to the amount of water on Earth, Iceman has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for him to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ his mutant power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue him and render his freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. *'Hydrokinesis:' Iceman can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is he gains superhuman strength to match his superhuman size. Wherever there is any moisture, Iceman is a threat. Iceman has demonstrated the ability to be transformed into nothing more than water vapor, yet remain conscious and retain the use of his powers. His conscious control of his abilities has allowed him to exist simultaneously in two places at once. *''Molecular Moisture Inversion:'' The ability to freeze water molecules turning them into solid ice. Abilities Iceman is a skilled professional snowboarder, enabling him to use his "Power Slide" to perform major feats and stunts to incorporate them in his fighting skills Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Cryokinesis Category:X-Men (Earth-120986) Category:Earth-120986 Category:Alternate Form Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Versions of Iceman